


Good Luck

by InterstellarBlue (nagi_schwarz)



Series: Interstellar [1]
Category: ASTRO (Band), Astro - To Be Continued
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:22:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21608254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nagi_schwarz/pseuds/InterstellarBlue
Summary: In which Jinjin's gate team finally gets to go through the gate...and needs some good luck to succeed on their first away mission.
Series: Interstellar [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1557349
Kudos: 6
Collections: Bite Sized Bits of Fic from 2019, K-pop and K-drama AUs





	Good Luck

Sanha bounded across the mess hall and plopped into the chair beside Jinjin. “I was just talking to Ahrin in Ops. You know what she said?”  
  
“Not yet, but I’m sure you’ll tell me.” Jinjin didn’t look up from his food.  
  
Sanha was practically vibrating with energy. “We’re going offworld!”  
  
Jinjin looked up sharply. “What? When?”  
  
“I haven’t heard when Director Kang has scheduled the briefing for,” Sanha said.  
  
Bin cast Jinjin a look. “I thought we were on security rotation for another six weeks before Colonel Im would let us offworld.”  
  
“I thought so too,” Jinjin said, sitting back, thinking. He was the only member of his team with any prior gate experience. Sanha was fresh off of Parris Island but had the Gene in spades and boundless energy. Bin was a solid, experienced Marine, had done a couple of tours before being assigned to the Program. He, too, had a strong natural Gene.  
  
Rocky said nothing. He’d been assigned to their team after Seonhyeok’s team had run into him offworld. He was a Runner, had seen his entire planet decimated. Till he cleared the psych hold and did some basic training so he was familiar with SGC protocol, he wasn’t cleared for offworld travel either.  
  
“Any word on what the mission will be?” Bin asked.  
  
Sanha nodded. “Nothing too scary. Not going to a Wraith-infested planet or anything. Just escorting a couple of scientists. Dr. Kim from Botany and Dr. Cha from anthropology.”  
  
Jinjin had a good working relationship with MJ Kim. He was bright and bubbly without being manic like Sanha could be sometimes. “I don’t know Dr. Cha.”  
  
“The pretty one,” Rocky said.  
  
Jinjin sat up straighter. “Wait, that Dr. Cha? I thought only Seonhyeok’s team was allowed to escort him offworld.” He started out of his chair. “No. I’m telling Director Kang no.”  
  
“Why?” Sanha protested. “He doesn’t have a reputation for being mean. Does he?” He turned to Rocky and Bin, enquiring.  
  
“He has a reputation for being kidnapped, shanghaied into alien shotgun weddings, purchased for alien harems, and sometimes being accused of witchcraft due to his face,” Jinjin said. “He’s trouble. I refuse to subject my team to that level of risk.”  
  
“So...basically he’s Daniel Jackson?” Bin asked.  
  
“I’m no Jack O’Neill.” Jinjin abandoned his lunch tray and headed for the nearest transporter.  
  
“But I want to go offworld!” Sanha called after him.  
  
Fifteen minutes later, Director Kang said, “I’m sorry, Captain Park, but Dr. Cha is the only member of the expedition who has any experience with this language.”  
  
Dr. Cha, standing beside Jinjin, said nothing.  
  
“Can we...I don’t know, put a bag over his head till we make it through the populated area of the planet?” Jinjin asked.  
  
“Captain!”  
  
“I’m only thinking of my team’s safety.”  
  
Dr. Cha said, “I’ll wear a sick mask, a hat, and sunglasses.”  
  
“Eunwoo,” Director Kang protested.  
  
“It’s that or take a knife to my face,” he said flatly.  
  
Jinjin winced. “I didn’t mean -”  
  
“I know what I look like.”  
  
Director Kang glared at Jinjin.  
  
Jinjin said, “Sorry, Dr. Cha.” Then he thought. “I think Bin has a hat you can borrow.”  
  
“That will be fine, Captain.” Dr. Cha bowed to Director Kang and Jinjin, spun on his heel, and left her office.  
  
“Jinjin!” Director Kang snapped once he was out of earshot.  
  
“What? I’ve seen the mission reports. I know the risks. I want to be prepared.”  
  
“You could have been more sensitive about it.”  
  
Jinjin sighed. “Yes. I know. I’ll apologize. Just...do you know where I can borrow some sunglasses?”  
  
Director Kang sank down in her desk chair. “Captain Park?”  
  
“Director?”  
  
“Get out.”  
  
“Yes, ma’am.” Jinjin scurried out of her office. On the way to the transporter, he tapped his radio. “Park for Control.”  
  
“Go for Control,” Yeoreum said.  
  
“Where can I get a pair of really big sunglasses?”  
  
“Ahrin will know,” Yeoreum said. “I’ll ask her and get back to you. How soon do you need them?”  
  
“Before we go offworld.”  
  
“Noted. Good luck, Jinjin.”  
  
“Thanks. We’re going to need it.”


End file.
